The present application refers to a passenger conveyor system comprising a longitudinal conveyor frame having at its ends mounting points to fix the conveyor frame to a building or environment which environment may comprise concrete structures at building floors, public places, malls or airports. Furthermore, the passenger conveyor system preferably comprises a conveyor unit mounted to the conveyor frame comprising an endless conveyor means with an upper conveyor track and a lower return track as well as turnover means at the conveyor unit ends to turn the conveyor means from the conveyor track to the return track and vice versa. Such passenger conveyor systems are preferably known as an escalators, moving ramps or moving sidewalks, whereby the endless conveyor means usually comprise steps or pallets which are connected by endless drive chains.
Nowadays the conveyor frames may reach a considerable length of several tenth of meters and often due to design specifications of an architect the passenger conveyor frame is only fixed at its ends so that the frame runs free over its entire length. Due to this fixing of the frame in the environment only at its ends the passenger conveyor system is prone to (natural or implied) swing, which is also enhanced by the use of the passenger conveyor system.